You think I can't? This is revenge
by XxYumi-chanxX
Summary: <html><head></head>I've always thought my crush wouldn't accept my confession but guess what... He did... Not. I came back for my revenge you know... "Back and Better" Opening my huge locker and get greeted by love letters and presents. Receiving envy looks from girls and flirty looks from guys. I guess they all forgot about that obese, nerdy, shy girl...</html>
1. Chapter 1

I've always thought my crush wouldn't accept my confession but guess what... He did... Not. I came back for my revenge you know... "Back and Better" Opening my huge locker and get greeted by love letters and presents. Receiving envy looks from girls and flirty looks from guys. I guess they all forgot about that obese, nerdy, shy girl...

**Chapter 1- sorry guys this one is short!**

**2 years ago**

_"Haha look at how she walks!"_

_"So slow!"_

_"Must be because she's so fat"_

_"I bet she'll never get a boyfriend"_

_"Nah, she'll get one! Someone exactly like her" *insert laugh*_

_"Haven't you heard? She's gonna confess to one of the school's princes on Valentine's Day._

_I walked through the hallway slowly, ignoring all the whispers and laughs. 'Tomorrow is Valentine's Day' I thought as i looked at the huge calendar hung on the classroom's walls._

_"Alright class, today we're going to learn how to use magic as a weapon"_

_"Tch I already know that" A snobby rich kid said with her head high. 'Oh really?' _

_"Well then Kira, Please demonstrate" Mrs Yukihara (The last name just pooped in my mind, (**A/N Gakuen Alice xD) **"U-um... Ah! Sensei... I feel so sick today D: Please let me go to the clinic..." She said innocently but in a really obvious way without knowing it. The whole class snickered as her face was turned into a tomato. "Sorry Kira, Your face was so red that it annoyed me" A classmate said while trying to stop his laughs._

_HOME TIME_

_"Mom I'm home!" I exclaimed tiredly as I stepped into my huge and luxurious mansion. "Welcome back darling go change and i'll prepare the food!"_

_Hi, I didn't introduce myself to you yet. I'm Lucy Heartfilia, the heiress of the Heartfilia Agency and yes I'm a spy in training. So, I bet your expecting to see a beautiful, thin, happy girl but your wrong, complete opposite... I'm the chubby and fat nerd that always get bullied by my secret crush and I'm not telling you who it is yet._

_"Food's ready" I heard my mom call out to the whole family. "Coming!" I shouted from upstairs. After meeting up with the whole family and sitting down, Wendy, my little sister asked. "Onee-chan... Tomorrow's Valentines, Sooo are you gonna confess?" I choked on my own spit or food and took a glass cup of water. "W-what!?"_

_Wendy gave me an innocent look. "Onee-chan the whole family knows...You know that?" Mom smiled and said. "Yes dear go to sleep now" I nodded and dashed upstairs, slammed my room open and jumped on the bed. "Should I..."_

_VALENTINE'S DAY_

_The school was decorated with bright red love hearts and crimson roses click on the walls there and there. Many people brang flowers, chocolate and cards for their loved ones and others just came bare hand thinking they'd get a confession. I breathed in as my crush walked into the school._

_"N-Natsu..." I whispered. "Huhh?" He asked himself as he turned around facing me. "Oh you" He deadpanned and walked away cooly. "Wait! I just wanted to say I like you" I whispered and Natsu stopped walking. He smirked and said. "Well i'll accept your confession"_

_I gasped and cheered secretly but stopped when I heard chuckles and giggles. "Tch not knowing she's being played"_

_"So stupid, She's too chubby"_

_I ignored all those words. 'They're just fake..fake' **  
><strong>I thought positively. Natsu walked to me as he smirked. "Hi were dating right?"_

_"Y-yea..."_

_1 month later_

_"Natsu!" I called out to him with a big grin but it disappeared when he turned around with an evil smirk. A smirk saying I got a new one. "Tch do you think I would stay with you forever? You're too ugly for me look at my new gf isn't she beautiful? go away! your gonna kill us with your ugly face"_

_Tears rolled down my face as I glared at him and walked away (like a boss~) I ran home and slammed my bed door shut. "Why would he do this to me!?" i thought for a while and muttered. "Yea duh! It's obviously cause I'm so so so ugly and fat" I spat out and clenched my fist. *Smirk* I'll be back..._

_"Mom! About that trip to America I declined, I wanna say I agree ok?!" I shouted as i ran downstairs. Mom's head popped out from the kitchen giving me a curious look. "O-ok..."_

_America_

_"T-This is where I'll be staying?!" I shouted as I looked inside. Gym, Dance studio, Swimming pool, Private teachers sitting in the living room...Wait...what!? "Greetings Miss Heartfilia, Your training starts now" They said in a monotone voice and threw me a schedule. _

_6:00am- Wake up_

_6:30- 2 miles of running_

_7:30- Dance studio_

_8:30- Gym_

_10:00- Swimming_

_11:00- Spy training (martial arts, weapons you know all that stuff)_

_My face was like O_O G-gym? That's way longer than the others..._

_The trainers stood up. "Let's get started"_

_AFTER ALL THAT HORRIBLE TRAINING_

_I slumped on the couch, "ARGHHHHH MY LEGS CANT DO ANYTHING" The trainers walked in. "Make sure you rest we'll be doing this everyday" They said. I jumped up from the couch. "EVERYDAY!?" They nodded and walked away._

_At first I thought it was impossible but as soon as his face popped up. I smirked. "Yeah right you think i can't do anything Natsu? I'll show you"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys... First story ever**

**WARNING-**

**Suckish Grammar**

_I've always thought my crush wouldn't accept my confession but guess what... He did... Not. I came back for my revenge you know... "Back and Better" Opening my huge locker and get greeted by love letters and presents. Receiving envy looks from girls and flirty looks from guys. I guess they all forgot about that obese, nerdy, shy girl..._

**Chapter 2**

I looked around my surroundings. "Ah...Good Japanese times" Many people were looking my way whispering about me.

"Who's she?"

"Is she famous?"

"Damnnn She's HAWTTTT"

I smirked as I continued pulling my luggage and kept walking like a celebrity on red carpet. I signaled for a taxi and 3 cars rushed over to me. There was this ultra cute guy, an old man, a good-looking young guy and of course I took the last one. (Yea I know I choose the best)

While the awkward silent drive, I noticed he kept looking at the mirror. Looking at me eh? I smirked and said, "Hey what's your name" I asked sweetly. "Mike..."

In no time, We were in front of the mansion. I walked slowly to the doorstep where my cat was sleeping.

NO'ONES P.O.V

Lucy accidentally stepped on her cat's fluffy tail making it yelp in pain and threw its favorite bouncy ball to Lucy which made her jump. The bouncy ball bounced from her head to the brick walls then to Mike's face which made Mike scream and throw the ball at Lucy which made her yelp and trip. The ball rolled to the cat but the cat accidentally jumped on it making it fly in mikes face and made him trip too.

Wendy's POV

I heard some strange noises outside so I decided to check it out. I opened the door to see 2 hot figures sprawled on the hard tiles. Wendy's face: O_O.

Lucy and Mike is now sitting with the family in the living room. "May I ask who are you retarded, clumsy but young and extremely good-looking people?" Father asked politely. Yea I said 'Politely'

The Blondie sighed. "It's me guys! Lucy Heartfilia" She said. Father choked on his food which made Mum pat him on the back. I was about to sit up and get him a drink but I unfortunately tripped on my cat, Carla which made her cry in pain and jump on my face. Happy, Lucy's cat choked on his fish and threw the fish in Mike's face. Mike screamed and tripped on Lucy which made Lucy pull the table-cloth and all the food fell down. The food crashed into Mum's face and she went rage. Mum took happy's bouncy ball and shoved it in Mike's face which made him slap my drink into my dad's favorite shirt...Oh..Sh*t

Lucy and Mike is currently bowing down to father's feet as he was surrounded by a dark aura. "I'm sorry father!" "Sorry Mister Heartfilia, I'll do anything!" For a second, Mike totally regretted what he just said. "Hmmmm get me Lobster, crab, pancakes, Book a place for the death of my shirt, prepare the funeral and make sure EVERYONE and I said EVERYONE has to come to the funeral" Father said with a deep breath.

Lucy sighed for the millionth time. "Anyways Father I'm just gonna enroll myself back to Epik High of Magic"

Lucy's POV

Oh yea I forgot to tell you... I go to a school of Magic. You must be thinking why haven't I told you about this... Well I was just trying to make it easier lol. I was a weakling before but after all that training in America.. Dai-um I changed a lottttt. I used to only be a Celestial Wizard now, I've learnt Dark & Celestial Dragon Slaying.

After enrolling myself back in, I slipped into bed and fell into a deep slumber.

A limousine was parked in front of the school gates. Everyone was curiously whispering to each-other and wondering who the owner of the shiny black limousine is. A good-looking guy stepped out of the front door and opened up the back door. The girls were squealing to eachother... :/ who wouldn't... *insert slow motion* A Blondie with Gucci Sunglasses stepped out of the door and everything FROZE...the guys choked on their own spit as she took off her sunglasses...

.

.

.

.

.

BEEP BEEP BEEP WARNING WARNING OVER DRAMATIC BEEP BEEP BEEP WARNING WARNING OVER DRAMATIC

The Blondie glanced over her shoulder as she saw the good-looking chauffeur holding a kind of remote control. She gave him a death stare that could kill... (me) He backed away slowly and sat back into the limousine. The Blondie looked at the students. "it's Lucy Heartfilia" She said answering their minds.

The students went back to gossiping and chatting with their friends except the topic was around Lucy. The Blondie walked through the halls casually but a girl slammed her into the lockers. "Whoops sorry didn't mean it!" The girl who looked like a cake said halfheartedly. She started walking away. "Oh and the name's Ana"

LUCY'S POV

I raised my eyebrow. I had no idea what just happened but I'm definitely sure she escaped the mental hospitals. I continued walking until I saw a huge crowd of girls screaming. Then, I spotted some guys running away. The tall Blondie ran into me which caused me to drop my things. "Watch it!" He took a glance at me. "Y-you hot sexy bitch" He said earning a bonk on the head by his friend. Damn...I'm sure of it! His friend is an EMO!

"No I'm not" He said. My expression- O_O...

D-did he just...? "No I didn't you're just an open book" The emo dude said in a monotone voice. "I'm Sting Eucliffe and this guy you thought EMO isn't actually EMO and his name is Rogue Cheney" Sting exclaimed loudly earning a wack from Rogue. "Sting you're too loud =-="


End file.
